


Метафора

by Shae



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Jeeves and Wooster 2018.





	Метафора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408326) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Jeeves and Wooster 2018.

Тварь поднялась на задние лапы и завыла. Я прицелился в нее из пистолета, который стащил, надеясь расправиться с ней до того, как она доберется до мистера Вустера.

Я трижды выстрелил, но тварь лишь отмахнулась от пуль, словно те были мошками. Она припала к полу, а затем прыгнула, и я кинулся на Бертрама, который как раз вошел в комнату.

— Дживс, что… — Он упал и перевернулся. Ногой захлопнул дверь, и до меня донесся треск врезавшейся в нее твари.

— Сэр, это оборотень.

— Черт побери, Дживс! Это ведь тетя Агата! Я же говорил, что на полнолуние она превращается в оборотня.

— Я думал, это метафора, сэр.


End file.
